Conventionally, there has been presented a fuel reformer, as proposed by the applicant (Refer to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,036,323), composed of spherical particles having a substantially equal diameter, which are formed by kneading ceramic powder and radioactive rare-earth mineral ore powder, and then, by granulating, drying, calcining and polishing them, a cylindrical body having a peripheral surface and opposite end lid surfaces which are formed therein with small through-holes with a diameter smaller than that of the spherical particles, at a rate of hole area of not less than 50%, and charged therein with the spherical particles by a filling rate of not less than 90%, a rotation responsive type chain such as a ball chain attached to one of the lids, and a coupler such as a ring attached to the other one them.
Utility Model Document 1:
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,036,323
However, the above-mentioned conventional fuel reformer is adapted to be used being incorporated in a liquid fuel tank for gasoline, gas oil or heavy fuel oil or the like, and accordingly, all fuel fed into an engine not always passes through the fuel reformer, that is, only a part of fuel fed into the engine can pass through the fuel reformer.